karma y rinka
by arelybegamellark
Summary: esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece a cream gallinito espero y les guste


Apenas empezaba el ciclo escolar y me habian transferido a la clase E no se porque si era excelente alumna. Curiosa y raramente le habian hecho los mismo a mi mejor amigo Chiba los dos antes asistiamos a la clase A.

-Mi nombre es Rinka Hayami-dije tratando de no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el porque ahora estaba en esa clase.

-Me llamo Ryuonosuke Chiba-dijo solo levantandose de su asiento para segundos despues sentarse.

En cuanto Chiba volvio a tomar su asiento mire hacia atras ya que el se sentaba detras de mi y le susurre al oido-estamos rodeados de un grupo de inadaptados-a lo que el me respondio de la misma manera se acerco a mi oido y dijo-es cierto-.

Repentinamente el timbre que indica el descanso sono y al unisono le dije-nos vemos en el patio-en ese momento sentia una presencia extraña sentia como si alguien estuviera viendome. Sali del salon de clases y en ese momento un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafes este tipo se acerco a mi y me dio una carta y lo unico que me dijo fue-es de tu admirador-en ese momento me quede algo paralizada y me dije a mi misma-acaso tengo un admirdor? No hay razon para admirame ahora que estoy esta clase-segui caminando hasta llegar al patio en cuanto iba a cruzar la puerta escuche como me voceaban diciendo que debia ir a recoger mis papeles y dar por autorizado el cambio de salon espere a que Chiba saliera y le dije-Debemos de ir a recoger nuestros papeles-a lo que el me respondio-ok vamos-nos dirijimos al campus principal donde el director ya nos esperaba-buenos dias-le dije-ya podemos tomarlos?-pregunte-si pasen a la clase 3 A ahi estan sus papeles-me respondio-ok-dijo Chiba-nos dirijimos hacia el salon indicado en el camino otro chico me dio otra carta y me dijo exactamente lo mismo-es de parte de tu admirador-a lo que volvi a preguntarme Admirador? Luego Chiba hablo-Que es eso?-pregunto demasiado intrigado por el presente a lo que le respondi-una carta de un supuesto "admirador"-dije mientras caminabamos-Admirador? A estas alturas de estar en la clase del final?-me pregunto con tono algo burlon-Si eso mismo pense-seguiamos caminando hasta llegar al salon cuando entramos sentia la misma sensacion de antes sentia que alguien me miraba y pense:los dos admiradores uno es de E y el otro es de A. Como no lo note antes?-Ahora debemos de llevarnos esto Chiba...bueno adios a todos-dije-Adios espero nos veamos mas seguido-les dijo Chiba. Regresamos a nuestro campus actual y nos topamos con la sorpresa de que todos se habian ido solo estaba el sensei. Hablamos un rato con el despues de un rato habia decidido en irme ya que no habia nadie y Chiba estaba esperandome afuera para regresar a casa. Sali del salon y caminaba tranquilamente me di la vuelta casi para el otro pasillo y luego salir pero alguien me acorralo contra la pared-Q-que?!-lo vi a los ojos y estaba ahi Karma Akabane el crush de muchas chicas-Hola-me dijo con un tono algo cautivador-Te gusta que haga esto?-en ese momento me apreto contra la pared y empezo a bersarme en el cuello-Q-que crees que haces Karma?-le pregunte-Acaso no es obvio?-me respondio-No te entiedo-tratando de alejarlo-Obvio q-ni siquiera puede terminar la frase porque empezo a besarme hasta que cai al piso-jejeje-reia de una manera algo psicopata y en ese momento pense: Sera Karma el tipo que me dio la carta? Reconozco que Isogai me la entrego pero que alguien se la dio habia ya estado con el en primer año y nunca ha cambiado su letra en ese momento Karma decide separarse un poco-Q-que mas me haras?-dije tratando de recuperar mi aliento-Eso es todo por hoy seguimos mañana-afirmo y en eso entro Chiba aun estaba tirada en el piso-Chiba!!-grite y corri hacia el a darle un fuerte abrazo mientras veia como se aljeba Karma lentamente con direccion a su casa-Que te ha hecho?-pregunto intrigado el pelinegro a lo que le conteste-Nada grave no tienes por que preocuparte Chiba-le dije para tratar de calmarlo-T-te violo o algo parecido y no quieres decirme cierto?


End file.
